1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to heat pump systems that exchange heat with solar thermal collectors, ambient air and the earth. More particularly, the present invention relates to the operational configurations of such systems that enable such systems to run in a highly efficient manner.
2. Prior Art Description
Many homes, offices and other buildings utilize heat pump systems to help heat and/or cool the building. Ground source heat pumps utilize the ground under or near the building either as a heat source or as a heat sink. Air source heat pumps utilize the ambient atmosphere either as a heat source or as a heat sink. By using the earth or atmosphere as a heat source/heat sink, energy can be conserved. Consequently, heat pump systems provide an economical solution to many heating and cooling needs.
Prior art ground source heat pump systems typically operate in one of only two possible modes. Either they operate in a heating mode where heat is transferred to the environment of a building from the ground, or they operate in a cooling mode where heat is transferred away from a building environment into the ground. Furthermore, the ability to operate efficiently in either of these modes depends largely upon the temperature differential between the building environment and the ground temperature.
The present invention presents a heat pump system that can operate in multiple heating and cooling modes while combining the best features of both ground source heat pumps and air source heat pumps. Furthermore, the selection of the operating mode is automatically controlled in order to optimize efficiency, depending upon environmental conditions and system needs. This enables the heat pump system to operate much more efficiently than prior art systems. The present invention heat pump system also enables the heat pump to operate with other HVAC equipment, such as solar thermal panels, therein making the heat pump system more versatile and cost effective.
The details of the present invention heat pump system are described and claimed below.